Space, Time And The Converses
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: After the 'Kiss' in flesh and stone, the doctor seems its only needed to act on them, do actions speak louder than words?    First Amy and 11th Doctor story.
1. Why Does She Have To Be So Human?

Space, Time And The Converses.  
>Chapter 1 - Why Does She Have To Be So...So Human?<p>

**Hey this is my first Doctor/Amy fanfiction, If you like Twilight and Doctor Who I have a Story with Bella and The Doctor, sometimes featuring Amy and Rory or Sarah-Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani. Please check that out and I've got a whole Twilight Story (Jasper/Bella fanfic) so check them out. But for now please enjoy my first chapter of 'Space, Time and The Converses.'**

**P.S  
>The episodes 'Hungry Earth' and 'Cold Blood' were straight after 'The Victory Of The Darleks.' so Rory's dead :( - Sad Face. Then 'Time Of Angels' and 'Flesh and Stone'<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I would love to, it's awesome!**

"Doctor, Doctor?" Amy asked as she searched the police box, every room she looked in for him. He wasn't there. Her heart was smashed into a million piece and she'd sigh here and there because of a mistake she had made, it was clear that the Doctor didn't like her that way but coming close to death, she felt it was only needed that she would reward the Doctor with a snog. Since she's a kissagram.

"Doctor!" she called out, "Well if your listening, I'm sorry." she apologised, she gave up trying to find him, it was pointless. She would only get an ear full of his moaning. But there was on thing she couldn't understand. If the Doctor didn't like it, why did he kiss back? She would shake her head at the thought knowing that the Doctor would never love her back like she loved him.

"Yeah... I'll be... Well I don't know where but I'll be around the TARDIS." she called out. The Doctor was ignoring everything that came out of her mouth that night, he hid himself away in his king sized room, hoping that she wouldn't find him. His room was the typical bachelor pad, dirty clothes piled high in the left corner of his room, the wardrobe went across his right wall, on the left plenty of shelves stored thousands of antiques, hair products and random junk. A long mirror was in-between all the shelves just to check if he looked ok before he showed the universe what he looked like. His dark blue king-sized bed was in the middle, on the wall Behind his bed was photos and lots of them, from past companions to meeting Cheryl Cole. This place was usually a place to relax for the doctor. But not tonight. Thoughts raced threw his head at twice the speed of light. He couldn't see Amy and Rory split up he thought, but a part of his head told him that she's getting married tomorrow, yes tomorrow! Have some fun!  
>"Argh!" he exclaimed as he burred his head in his hands.<br>"Why does she have to be...be so..." he started to say but then he sighed. "So human." he whispered. It's just human nature to flirt, maybe she's just exploring he thought. But the way she'd kiss me, it was pure magic. I liked it. But she's got fiancée! But he's dead. His mind battled to think of the right explanation.  
>"Humans." he sighed as he got up. Knowing that he couldn't be mad at Amy all week, he decided to confront her. He slowly walked up to the panel where Amy sat in a control chair listing to her iPod.<br>"Like I said, Humans." He whispered to his self. "Amy?"

"Err, yes?" She stuttered as she pulled her ear phones from her ears and shot up.  
>"Why did you kiss me?" he asked her embarrassed, Amy gulped hard.<br>"It was a mistake," she told him. "I didn't mean too, well I did." she told him, the Doctors eyes went wide with wonder. "I was so close to dying today, it was unbelievable tense, I had to I thought I was going to lose you and I wanted to show you how I felt today."  
>"Right..." he said puzzled.<br>"I'm sorry if I startled you."  
>"Which you did."<br>"But if had hired me, for a party or something, would you hire me again?" she asked with I smile.  
>"Depends." he answered. As he walked around the controls<br>"Depends!" Amy shrieked as she followed him. "How can you say that?" she shrieked once more. He didn't reply, to involved with his baby, the TARDIS.  
>"Doctor!" she shouted, he Turned to her annoyed.<br>"Yes?" He answered her call.  
>"Soo..."<br>"So what?"  
>"Would you hire me?"<br>"Why are low for money?" he replied, "Cause i can give you money if you need it." Amy rolled her eyes and walked closer to the Doctor.  
>"No." she said dumb to make the Doctor feel dumb. "I was just asking."<br>"Yeah, I'll hire you." he answered Amy jumped and punched the air in delight whispering 'Yes!' as she did it. The Doctor smiled at her as he saw her victory move.  
>"Hey Amy?"<br>"I'm sorry." she apologised. "Did you-"  
>"Amy." he butted in. He walked to her, their chests were inches away. His warm breath made Amy smile. Their noises met and bumped into each other now and again. He stroked Amy's cheek bone, she smiled even harder. He moved in to kiss her and so did she. Amy's hands tangled themselves into his brown locks, her natural reaction. The Doctor cupped her pale face as they passionately kissed. Amy never experienced a guy this good to kiss her. His body pressed against hers, Amy's pressed hers against the Doctors, something clicked between them. The Doctor never though that he would do it. He pulled away hissing at her, she stood their very confused. Her hands lowered to the side as she saw the Doctors Puzzled face. Amy was speechless for a while.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked him when she could finally talk.  
>"Rory, I don't want to be blamed when you two split up. I sorry." he told her truthfully.<br>"Wait, who's Rory?" Amy replied. He still felt guilty for what he had just done. He could see Rory's destroyed face in his head when Amy said that she's breaking up with him.  
>"But Doctor..."<br>"But nothing, I shouldn't have done that."  
>"Now we're both equal." Amy mumbled.<br>"I'm going to sleep on it, Night Pond." he told her as he walked to his room. Amy stood there wondering why he kissed her but then said he shouldn't have done it. She sighed heavily as she walked to her bedroom.

In the Morning, Amy was woken up by the sound of electric buzzing. She yawned heavily and rubbed he hazel eyes, her long ginger hair turned into massive bed head, but she didn't care. She yawned once more as she stumbled from her bed, taking to the warm bed cover with her. She waddled down to the racket.  
>"Ouch!" The Doctor exclaimed as he touched two wires together he threw his hand left and right in pain trying to get rid of it. He was surrounded in a maze of red and blue wires. She looked at him puzzled.<br>"Morning." Amy said tiredly. The Doctor looked at her and smiled, since she did look a state, the cover was over her head and it fell to the side. He laughed Lightly.  
>"Morning Amelia." he smiled.<br>"Don't call me that!" she hissed at him. "It's Amy."  
>"Ok, 'Amy' had a nice sleep?" he asked her, she shook her head at the bunny rabbit ears for 'Amy'.<br>"It was ok," she lied, all night she thought about the Doctor, it drove her mad, knowing that she couldn't get her mind off him. "And you?" she asked.  
>"Could have been better." he sighed as he grabbed a blue wire. He had been thinking of Amy all night, he even talked to himself about her that night. Silents fell in the TARDIS for a moment as Amy watched the Doctor curiously.<br>"What are you doing?" She asked.  
>"Oh I'm connecting this spare boundary wire, the blue one, to the chameleon circuit, the red one because one of the boundary wire is faulty Think of it like a person, actually don't. Actually forget everything I just said."<br>"Ok.." Amy said confused.  
>"But the problem is... I don't know which one is broken." he sighed.<br>"Wait, you testing every boundary wire with the spare boundary wire?" Amy asked, the Doctor nodded. "But it's that one." Amy said as she pointed to the damaged blue one. The Doctor picked it up and stared at it, it was the faulty one.  
>"Brilliant! You are Brilliant."<br>"Aren't I just." Amy grinned.  
>"Better get ready," The Doctor smiled. "This without a doubt will take a while." he sighed. Amy smiled before she walked to the Bathroom. <p>


	2. Fish And Chips

Space, Time And The Converses.  
>Chapter 2 - Fish and Chips.<p>

"So..." Amy spoke as she walked down in her muddy red converses, black tights, mini skirt and her famous red hoodie. The Doctor looked at her with a smile, out of all the companions he had travelled with, Amy took the least amount of time getting ready. She doesn't really care about how she looks; she just wants to travel with her imaginary friend which came real.  
>"Where we off to?" She asked him.<br>"Somewhere, don't to worry about that." he answered her as he shoved the last of the wires back were they belong.  
>"But where?" she moaned as she walked Towards the controls.<br>"Somewhere Amazing." he answered.  
>"You always say that." she whispered underneath her breath, the Doctor looked at her smiling.<br>"Because everywhere we go is amazing."  
>"The Angels weren't Amazing." Amy replied, rubbing her eyes. The Doctor stared at her curiously, before saying.<br>"Well they were an exception." Amy grinned at him. "You choose Miss Amelia Pond. Where ever you want." her smile wiped off her face immediately, she approached the Doctor with a sturn face.  
>"What have I told you about calling me Amelia!" she hissed at him at this moment she was right up to his face. The Doctor smiled weakly trying not to burst out laughing in front of her face. He laughs at the most serious times.<br>"That I shouldn't call it you." he answerd holding back his laughs.  
>"Damn Right!" she exclaimed as he prodded the Doctor in the chest he flinched backwards as he made an 'Argh' sound. She sat on the control seats, watching the Doctor with a smile. He walked away messing about with his TARDIS.<br>"So anywhere?" she smirked, she had a brilliant idea, marvous in fact maybe even wonderful  
>"Anywhere you like, but it has to be amazing." The Doctor shouted over to her.<br>"Ok," she grinned. "Do you do bets?" She asked him. Still smirking like a Cheshire cat.  
>"I'm not a betting guy." he answered.<br>"No you don't have to bet money, you just have to win." she told him, he stared at her as he walked closer to her.  
>"Ok, what's the bet?" he asked, Amy shot up nearly head butting the Doctor in the process.<br>"Right, the first person to throw up loses." She grinned.  
>"Throw up?" the Doctor asked.<br>"To be sic-"  
>"I know what it means Pond!" he butted in. "But why would you or me throw up in the first place?" he asked her.<br>"I was getting to that if you'll let me." Amy huffed. "The first person to eat more than 15 fish fingers and to eat the whole bowl of custard wins."  
>"Fish Custard? I love that!"<br>"Precisely." she answered.  
>"So if I win, I get to go where ever I want?" he asked her.<br>"Of course, but you can use it when ever you want. So if you won and I wanted to go...Errmm...Anywhere you can just use it and we wouldn't go and you get to choose where to go today." I told him, he nodded his head in approval. "And the same for me if I win." she added.  
>"K, your on Pond." he grinned, he knew that he was going to win, since he loves fish custard. It was his special dish. They shook eachothers hand hard, the Doctor pulled away as he said "Get ready to be thrashed."<p>

After about 20 minutes cooking everything, they sat down on the floor with one bowl of golden custard each and 15 fish fingers each. "Right..." Amy smiled. "First person to eat the fish fingers and the bowl of custard wins." Amy explained once more, he nodded. "Three, Two, One...Go!" she shouted, the doctor grabbed four fish fingers and covered them in custard before shoving them all in his mouth. Whilst Amy started with the Fish Fingers and ate them with no rush on her face. Her plan was working.

10minutes later...

The Doctor was on his 13th fish-finger dipped in custard, he stared up at Amy with sick eyes, how can she carry on like that? He thought as he looked at her drinking the bowl of custard. He eyed the last of the food up in disgust then he threw the fish finger in the bowl of custard.  
>"Amy.." he moaned. "You-You.." he stuttered, she placed the empty bowl of custard on the floor. Her plate of fish fingers were empty and she smiled.<br>"I win!" she exclaimed as she got up, dancing about.  
>"How? How did you do that?" The Doctor groaned.<br>"Nobody said I had to dip the fingers in the custard." she shouted as she danced her victory dance.  
>"But! That's cheating!" He moaned.<br>"Its not cheating Doctor," she said as she knelt in front of him. "It's called using your brain." she grinned. Amy picked up one of his left over fish fingers and took a massive bite of it. The Doctor turn White as a piece of paper as he burped.  
>"Yum." she said trying to make him sick. "Fish fingers.." she grinned, "My Favourite." she said as she took another mouthful of the battered fish, the Doctor darted up holding back the digested food that was crawling up his throat ready to jump out of his mouth. Amy was in fits of laughter on the floor, she never saw the Doctor run that fast in her whole life. Never. But the sound of the Doctor throwing up made her stop for a moment.<br>"Do you know what I fancy for tea?" Amy shouted up to him, he didn't reply of course. "Fish and chips." she grinned. He groaned before he threw up once more, this made Amy laugh even harder.  
>"Glad you think its funny Pond." The Doctor snapped at her after throwing up.<br>"Oh, I do." she replied. The Doctor walked down the stairs, with more colour in his face than before.  
>"I'm never betting with you ever again." The Doctor snapped at her, she smiled.<br>"So...Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
>"No where." she answered.<br>"What?" The Doctor asked confused.  
>"You heard me, no where." she grinned.<br>"So we didn't need to do that bet?" Amy shook her head with a smile. The Doctor huffed throwing his hands in the air.  
>"Brilliant!" He exclaimed annoyed.<br>"I know." Amy replied sarcastically.  
>"Right, I'm going in the Pool slash library thing."<br>"But you just had a shower." The Doctor told her .  
>"I'm just going to read a book."<p>

Amy walked to the Library with a swimming pool in it, eager to find out information about River Song. It puzzled her, the way she wouldn't tell anyone who she was, the Doctor didn't know her, but she knew the Doctor, she would command him and he'll come running to her. The whole thing just made Amy more curious about her, she had to find out who that women was and what she meant to the Doctor.

Whilst Amy went Towards the library, the Doctor was left with all the washing up to do. He sighed at the work and the left over fish fingers. He grabbed the plates of fish fingers and walked Towards the doors.  
>"Not today." he hissed at the plates as he opened the doors to the night sky, stars twinkling bright, and the dark blue sky swirled around his police box silently. He stood staring at the scene for a moment, it reminded him of yesterday when River crashed onto him, knocking him straight of his feet. He knew River was up to something, but when Father Octavian told him she'd killed a good man, a very good man, his mind would only wonder to who that man was and why she had killed him. He shook his head trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts that went through his head but instead jumbling them up. He sighed as he looked out to the Charcoal sky, he couldn't throw the dirty plates and leftovers into something so beautiful. So he decided to closed the doors and picked up all the plates and dishes and started the cleaning up. Sigh.<p>

Amy searched the Library Under 'River' all she found was how rivers were formed on every planet. She checked the whole 'R' department, nothing.  
>"Gotta be something." she muttered to herself as she walked over to searched for more Books based on the Letter R. Then shoved in the left hand corner of the bottom row in 'R' was something thin, like paper.<br>"Humm." She sat on the floor, then slowly pulled it out. This didn't feel like paper more like a shiny surface which was a little dusty. She turned it over and dusted it. It was her and a man.  
>"What the?" she asked herself. She was dressed in her police women outfit and he was dressed as a Roman. He had strawberry blonde hair with light blue eyes and a crooked nose, he was pale and thin and he was smiling with Her.<br>"Who the hell are you?" she asked as she stared at the photo teary eyed. She can't remember this man, she had never met him before. Maybe it was edited. Was he famous? Was he somebody that hired her? She struggled to find out who he was so she just shoved it in her back pocket. She walked away from the room instantly. She didn't want to see anything about her in there, by frankly that image creeped her out.  
>"Doctor!" she called as she ran to the controls. He sat on the chair in deep thought. "Doctor!" she shouted, the Doctor jumped up and hobbled to Amy.<br>"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked Her. But at that point she froze and thought.  
>He can't tell me who he is, he's never met him before, he won't know.<br>"Amy?" The doctor asked as he placed his hand on her Arm. She snapped out of her frozen state.  
>"Yeaahh.."<br>"What did you want me for?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Rightt..." he said confused. Not like Amy. "Hey! I've got a brilliant place we can go! That's if you want to."  
>"Sure." she grinned back, the Doctor raced around pulling levers, pushing buttons.<br>"Geronimo!" he exclaimed as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS began to sing. 


	3. Just Relax

Space, Time And The Converses.  
>Chapter 3 - Just Relax.<p>

The TARDIS landed in a cold city, There was no clouds in the sky, not one, every star was shining brightly onto the city. The Doctor stepped out in a crowd of people were he struggled to stay were Amy could see him. Amy walked out smiling at the People by the massive Ferris Wheel, partying and waiting. This ambush of people went on for miles and miles.  
>"So what do you think?" The Doctor shouted over the noise.<br>"Where are we?"  
>"London, 2012, theirs about<br>1hour and a half until midnight!" The Doctor exclaimed as he Locked the TARDIS up.  
>"What's so important about midnight?" Amy asked.<br>"Everything, the year of 2013 for instance."  
>"Wicked." she smiled as they made their way threw the crowds.<br>"Ice Skating or the London eye!" The Doctor asked, her.  
>"Both, we have time, don't we?"<br>"Plenty of time, Pond." He grinned at her.  
>"To the London Eye!" she exclaimed like superman, as she darted threw the crowds.<br>"AMY!" the Doctor called as he chased after her. "WAIT!"  
>The Doctor Sprinted after Amy for an incredibly long time, he was surprised were she even knew where the London eye was! Well it was massive and easy to see. She was waiting for him eager to go on the wheel.<br>"Come on!" She shouted as she grabbed the Doctors arm and pulled him Towards the desk. Amy and the Doctor had shouts from behind as they pushed in the que.  
>"You have to wait in the line Guys." The man snapped at the two.<br>"Hey... Can...Can...We Have...Two..Tickets... For the London...Eye." The Doctor asked out of puff.  
>"Ok mate, that would be £30 all together." the man in the booth answered.<br>"We don't have to pay, we're VIP's." The Doctor told him as he gave him his physic paper. The guy stared at it then smiled at the pair.  
>"Ok, i didn't even know there was VIP things on here." he said surprised as he stared at the paper. Amy and The Doctor looked at each other, worried. "Anyway you two can get straight on." He smiled handing back the paper, Amy grabbed it off him before the Doctor could have it back.<br>"Thanks." The Doctor smiled at the man before they walked away.  
>"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as they waited for a cart. "It says here that I'm your fiancé." Amy stated.<br>"Well I had to make it believable." The Doctor replied with a smile, Amy smiled back. "Now can I have it back?" The Doctor said trying to grab it from Amy's grip. Amy smiled as she moved it away from the doctor.  
>"Amy!" The doctor called out as he grabbed on Amy's hoodie. Why? Because she was inches away from bashing into the Carts. She let a high pitched 'Eepp.' before the Doctor pulled her away.<br>"Hey watch out you stupid mare!" A old man shouted at her from inside the cart. Amy's face turned bright red, she was speechless for the first time In her life.  
>"Errr...S-Sorry." She replied even more embarrassed, least she had the decency to apologise. Her head sunk into whirl pool of shame.<br>"You better have this back." she sighed as she handed him his piece of paper back. He took it off her and smiled.  
>"Thanks." he replied. "Come on Pond, let's go in the Cart." he smiled as he made his way into the Cart, Amy quickly followed not wanting anyone to see her face ever again. The Doors slammed behind her. The cart turned so tense and deadly.<br>"Soooo..." The Doctor said quietly as he sat down on the seats provided.  
>"Sooo..." Amy copied as she sat down on the opposite side to him with her head kept down low. The Doctor sighed and got up to sit by her. Once he sat by her, she buried her head into his tweed jacket, it smelt like grass and a bit like hay. A weird smell for a weird alien. The Doctor stroked her red hair softly, trying to comfort her.<br>"Doctor," she whispered. "Do you think I'm a stupid mare?" she asked him as she took her head from his grass smelling jacket. He smiled at her.  
>"I think you are the Incredible Amelia Pond." he smiled at her. "Bit dopey at times, but I like it."<br>"Oh Doctor." She sighed. "What did I tell you about calling me Amelia?" she grinned, she was too complemented by the Doctor to shout at him.  
>"I know, I know. Not to call you that." he grinned back. "Anyway, have you even noticed that we've moved?"<br>"What?" Amy shouted as she shot up To stare threw the biggest window. "We're so high." she whispered, "Too high."  
>"This isn't high Amy." he said as stood behind her.<br>"It's very High." she mumbled. A grin came on the Doctors face, as an idea popped into his head.  
>"TELL YA MUM I SAVED YOU LIFE!" he shouted as he shook Amy forward a little bit. And that my friends was his great plan. Amy gasped as He shook her.<br>"DOCTOR!" She shouted as she turned around. "Don't do that!" she whined, the Doctor chuckled.  
>"I nearly had a heart attack."<br>"Sorry, I had too." He replied grinning with her. But to stop this laughing, the lights went off and everything went black in the cart, Amy stared at the Doctor with big terrified eyes.  
>"Doctor." she whispered to him.<br>"Amy." he answered staring at her in the same way.  
>"What's happened?" she asked him, as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, a little light from this device. The Doctor didn't answer, just stared threw the window, Amy followed his gaze.<br>"London..." She stuttered as her phone went off. "It's..."  
>"Black." the Doctor replied shocked. "Amy your phone." he said as he turned to her, she only just noticed that her phone had been turned off.<br>"That's strange, I've only just charged it." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver only to zap it to find out that it had turned off, which was impossible.  
>"This is bad, isn't it?" Amy asked.<br>"Yep." he sighed, "No, Screwdriver, No TARDIS, yep we're doomed." he told her.  
>"Great..." Amy sarcastically replied.<p>

Amy sat down looking out of the very top of the cart, which they we're in, gazing at the stars.  
>"We should be there." Amy mumbled to herself. The stars we're so bright. Diamonds in the Sky, shimmering their talent to the worlds out their. The Doctor saw the reflection of the stars in Amy's eyes and smiled. He didn't have to look up or travel the stars, he had found his, Sitting feet away from him. He could fight aliens and battle monsters but he would never pluck up the courage to ask Amelia Pond out.<br>"Doctor there are people, from the other one Jumping!" Amy shrieked as she pressed her face up against the window.  
>"Because their being told to jump onto the gravity discs about 5feet under them." The Doctor Explained.<br>"Gravity discs?"  
>"Yeh, advanced technology." he answered.<br>"Will we have to jump?" Amy asked him terrified.  
>"Yeah when them doors open..." he said causally then them doors opened. "Which will be now."<br>Amy shook with fear.  
>"Come along Pond." He smiled as he walked Towards the doors.<br>"No I'm not going." she stated.  
>"It's perfectly safe." he answered, "Here watch." he told her, she edged a little Towards the doors.<br>"Geronimo!" he shouted as he stepped into thin air, Amy gasped.

"DOCTOR!" she called out as she was inches away from falling out.  
>"I'm fine Amy!" he called back to her, "Actually I want another go! Come on Amy ,jump!" he shouted. Amy stood up and placed her feet on the edge of the doors. She looked down at the haunting drop.<br>"It's perfectly safe!" he called to her.  
>"Oh it better be." she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath in, gulped hard and blinked so hard she couldn't open her eyes. The cold winter air got caught in Amy's fiery red hair.<br>"On the count of three Amy," she told her self  
>"One, two, three!" she called as she jumped from the cart, screaming. She smacked the gravity plate hard, stumbling to stand up right.<br>"See? That wasn't that bad now." The Doctor told her. She nodded in agreement. Suddenly the pair plunged down to Earth. Amy held her stomach down from the force of falling in a gravity tube.  
>"Just Relax!" The Doctor called to her.<br>"I'm scared if I do, I'll throw up!" She answered him and in no time at all the Doctor and Amy were 'gently' down. The Doctor stepped of and Helped Amy off, they walked away, Amy still feeling ill from the drop.  
>"Bet you couldn't do that in 2011, could you?" he asked her, she shook her head.<br>"I think I'm going to throw up."  
>"I hope your not!" he exclaimed as he took her hand, Amy snapped her head up and gazed into The Doctors eyes. All of a sudden she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was defiantly not the fish custard coming up.<br>"So... Feel like Ice Skating?" He asked, "Just for an hour."  
>"Yeah, but what about the lights?" she replied.<br>"Oh I'll fix them, somebody's just put a dodgy fuse in."  
>"Oh right?"<br>"Let's go Amelia." he said as he dragged her to the ice skating.  
>"ITS AMY!" She corrected.<p>

10minutes later they arrived at the Ice Skating Area. They got on quickly since everyone was to scared because the lights went out. They got their skates on and made their way to the ice.  
>"So ever been Ice Skating?" Amy smiled as they got on the Ice.<br>"Nope. You?"  
>"Never." she added. Holding hands they skated around the corner, holding on the sides, both of them not naturals on the Ice.<br>"What time is it?" Amy asked.  
>"About Quarter to Eleven, that reminds me, let's not run into Dermot O'Leary."<br>"What? Why?" Amy asked  
>"I gave him a lift to the National Television Awards and I kinder didn't make him win the presenter awards." The Doctor Sniggered, Amy did so too.<br>"Haha, why?"  
>"He owes me too many times, he's always later for the X-Factor and besides Ant and Dec are funnier, specially when the Judoon put them in the invisible space handcuffs for being too funny." he laughed.<br>"Noway!" Amy smiled, then she realised. "What are the Judoon?"  
>"Space police or out of space rhinos, do you remember when that hospital got taken when London?" The Doctor asked, Amy shook her head.<br>"Nope." she answered,  
>"Well you should, it was on the Moon, then re- appeared!" The Doctor explained, another shake from the head from Amy.<br>"Strange. It was all over the news." he mumbled.

Skating and chatting, the Doctor slipped over about 5 times every 2 minutes! Amy laughed every time he fell on his backside! But when Amy fell over, she didn't find it that funny. One minute until 2013, the Doctor and Amy stood up and held on the edge looking up at the sky.  
>"Doctor?" Amy Asked."Can I hold your hand?"<br>"Errr Sure." He answers, they locked here freezing hands into each others, they both smiled at each others warmth.  
>"30 seconds until 2013." People chanted as they counted down, the Doctor grabbed his sonic and zapped the sky.<br>"20 seconds!"  
>"Doctor what are you-" Amy about to say then his sonic turned green as it sent out a green vib. Amy laughed shocked.<br>"10, 9, 8, 7," the crowd chanted. The Doctor stopped sonicing and he placed his sonic way. He began to chant with the crowd.  
>"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Amy and The Doctor shouted, then all the lights came back on as soon as the fireworks exploded in the sky.<br>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowds called out with Amy and The Doctor and then everyone burst out cheering.  
>"Like I said Dodgy fuse." He smiled.<br>"How? How did you know that?" Amy asked shocked. He just answered by tapping his nose and smirking.  
>"Might tell you later." he grinned.<br>"No offence or anything, but can we go back in the TARDIS please, I'm all wet." Amy stated as she shivered.  
>"Yeah, it looks like I've wet myself." the doctor told her, Amy just laughed.<br>"Oh Doctor." she laughed. "Let's go."

They strolled back to the TARDIS trying to avoid most of the part but it didn't go to plan. But still, they got their.  
>"You know Doctor..." Amy started to say before she looked up at the TARDIS. They both stopped in there tracks to find a couple doing 'it' up against the TARDIS. Not a pretty site. The Doctor pulled her Towards the doors where he unlocked the keyhole quietly as he could. Amy stood their we her back Towards the TARDIS trying to block out every wrong sound possible.<br>"In now." The Doctor whispered, Amy scuttled in and so did the Doctor, silently he closed the doors too and hurried to send them back into space.

Soon as the TARDIS stabilised in space, the pair looked at each other trying to hold back their But failed epically.  
>"Wonder... Wonder...what their... faces would look like?" The Doctor gasped for air. <p>


	4. There not Vampires, their Bieberers

Space, Time And The Converses.  
>Chapter 4 - There not Vampires, there Bieber-ers.<p>

Note: All Justin Bieber fans, ready to be offended :'( :'( I was listing to Somebody to Love, when my best friend, Lizzie said she was doing this thing for her English piece, that JBs ruled the world. I had too, it was a out of the blue idea.  
>For Lizzie :) :) xx<p>

"Cardiff 2073!" the doctor exclaimed as he walked out in his tweed jacket, black trousers, White and blue shirt, dark blue braces and the TARDIS blue tie.  
>"This is awesome!" Amy exclaimed as She closed the doors of the TARDIS behind me. She was wearing her dark brown leather jacket with her turquoise t-shirt, midnight navy blue short shorts, black tights and brown boots but to complete the outfit her red scarf.<br>"Wow I didn't know that the Bieber flick was so popular in the future." Amy laughed but every person that walked past the pair was looked like Justin Bieber. They either had a hat on or the famous Bieber flick, the baggy jeans and the dark purple tops, even the massive trainers! Every man, women and child was dressed like him. Amy's smile soon wiped off, it's not that she don't like him, he's an alright guy but this is scary. Justin Bieber every where, you'd be a little freaked out even if you were his biggest fan. Amy turned to the left where there was a picture of Justin Biebers face and by the side of it was he slogan 'Never say never' in bold purple.  
>"Please tell me this is just a phrase.." Amy mumbled to the doctor.<br>"I don't know what it is, but it's something." The Doctor Replied.  
>"Pssttt!"<br>"Did you hear something?" She asked the Doctor as she tugged on his tweed coat.  
>"You two! In the ally." a voice called out, not owning what on Earth they were doing, they wondered down the Ally by them and in front of them was a girl. Tall thin girl, with loads of scars down each arm. Her Ginger bobbed hair fell flat by her pale cheek bone, her grey eyes glanced around in fear as she stared at us. Her ripped dark green parka coat which was rolled up to her elbows, swayed in the breeze whilst her white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red converses stayed put.<br>"What are you doing out their?" she hissed at the two,  
>"Looking around, why?" the Doctor asked. She paused before she asked.<br>"Who are you?" she stepped a little closer.  
>"I'm the Doctor and This is Amelia Pond." the doctor told her.<br>"Amy actually, who are you if I may ask?"  
>"I'm Lola, Lola Richardson, 19 and stayed in this Cardiff, since this happened."<br>"What happened?" The doctor asked as he inched forward.  
>"Just Follow me, I'll tell ya back at my crib." she said as she walked threw the ally. Amy shrugged at the Doctor as she tried to keep up the pace.<p>

Half an hour later, they arrived at a block of flats. She let them in and walked down the stairs to her flat. She let them in and turned on the lights, showing a very messy but funky flat, she has a bright leather red sofa which sat on red furry mat and that was on a very clean cream carpet. The sofa surrounded a massive shiny black TV, must have been 50 inch which sat on a shelf filled with DVDs of everykind, but no music. On the right hand side was a kitchen, lime green counters with white Walls and cupboards on the left and rights, above the sink was an green apple clock. In the other room was a kingside double bed which dark pink silk cover which was placed on the only one pictured framed wall, the bed a wardrobe with a mirror ran across the right hand side, above the TV was another massive TV. Last but not least was the Bathroom. It was turquoise blue on one wall with a walk in shower, and the usual, toilet, shelf and sink.

By far, this was Amy's favourite crib, ever.  
>"Oh My God!" Amy called out in amazement, "Your Flat!"<br>"I know it's messy, just make yourselves at home." she grinned as she walked in the kitchen.  
>"Cuppa tea?" she asked us.<br>"Yes please." They both called back from the sofa.  
>"Nice place you got hear." The Doctor told her.<br>"Thanks, you know, Got this place for my 17th birthday. Had to work for all the things myself of course, but it's worth it since I have nothing to do."  
>"Why, shouldn't you be in collage or uni, your 19 right?" Amy asked.<br>"Yeah I did go to collage, but I got kicked out."  
>"Why?" Amy asked her, she brought them their cups of tea before sitting down herself on the skinny arm chair provided.<br>"I got kicked out cause I couldnt be transformed." she replied she muttered something underneath her breath but they couldn't hear her.  
>"Wait, Transformed?" The Doctor asked a he leaned forwards.<br>"Yeah, where have you two been?" she laughed shocked. "It started out about two years ago, Justin Bieber brought out this tablet that every girl went crazy for, apperently made them more attractive to men by making you thinner."  
>"Did you take it?" Amy asked them worried.<br>"Yeah I took it," she admitted. "But it never worked on me." she laughed it off. "But then they ordered everyone to have a scan, paid by The NHS, it programmed something into your brain that you should follow Justin Bieber in everything possible. I had it, never worked."  
>"So that's why everyone is dressed like him and everything to do with him." Amy answers.<br>"Partley," she told her. "But something happened to them, every night, at 8pm they would come out like vampires with teeth that would convert you, that's with all the scars on my body." she sighed as she traced her hand along her arms.  
>"They did that to you?" The Doctor asked as he shot up, leaving his tea on the floor.<br>"Yeah...Thats why I invited you two in, so you wouldnt get the Bieber virus." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and soniced her arm, she looked at the device then at him worried.  
>"So their Vampires?" Amy asked.<br>"No Bieber-ers. What on Earth are you doing?" she asked the Doctor.  
>"Nothing much, it's just a light." he lied,<br>"Oh right," she answered, "Do you want to stay?" she asked them. "It's not a problem if you do."  
>"Aww! Thank-you, we'll love to stay." Amy grinned at her. "Wont we Doctor?"<br>"Of course, Thanks." he grinned as he stopped sonicing Lola's arms.  
>"No problem, but my brothers coming at 3, so yeah be prepared...Oh before I forget, you can't say 'Never' in public or else so get locked up."<br>"Oh I saw that on a billboard when I came here." Amy realised. "I thought it was just a slogan."  
>"It was but when he died, his slogan turned into a reality."<br>"Wait when did he die?" Amy asked  
>"13 years ago I think, but he was cloned, by a fan at the music awards, Yeahhh..." she couldn't end her sentence on a good note. The whole room went silent.<br>"So you two are staying in my room." Amy and The Doctor stared at each other with wide eyes, since they saw the kingside double bed provided.  
>"Is...Is that Ok?" she asked as she got up from the chair. "It's the only safest place in the flat."<br>"Only?" Amy asked.  
>"Err...Yeah...Cause of the Bieber's. They have broke in before but don't worry this place does have an laser alarm on the doors and windows." she smiled positively.<br>"Good job too." Amy laughed. As she jogged to the bedroom. She collapsed peacefully on Lola's bed and sighed happily. Amy shut her eyes for one minute thinking of the Doctor.

"So your friend, Amy, is she your wife?" Lola asked in a whisper, the Doctor as he watched Amy walk to the bedroom smiling.  
>"No." he answerd.<br>"Fiancé?"  
>"No."<br>"Girlfriend?"  
>"Sort of, it's very complicated." he told her as he sat back down<br>on the sofa.  
>"I've got a boyfriend, well I did." she sighed "Robbie, Robbie Smith. Beautifully blonde hair and sea blue eyes, but the Bieber thing..." she sighed once more. "It changed him so badly."<br>"What like?" The Doctor asked her.  
>"His hair slowly went dark brown and longer, his beautiful eyes turned hazel in a week. He still visits me of course but it's not him, if you get me?"<br>"Yeah...I get you, do you have many visitors?"  
>"Just the Two. My Brother and Boyfriend, there the only people who can see me, I'm surprised I'm sane." she joked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause if anybody knew about me, I'd be shot on the spot." she told him, His eyes widened. "Dead as dust."<br>"If you can't go out, how come you've got all this, food, drink, entertainment?"  
>"I go out." she replied.<br>"But you've just said you'll be shot down?"  
>"That's why I have to dress up like him, here I'll show you." she got up and walked into her room, the Doctor followed.<p>

He walked in noticing Amy fast asleep, she's been more paranoid lately, too jumpy...Anyway Lola slid her wardrobe open to her wide selection of 'Justin Bieber' Items and Clothes. She had so many purple things it blinded him. She had four dark brown wigs, four brown contacts and so many purple things!  
>"The thing that I don't get is, if you can't go out with out dressing up, why did you go out in normal clothes?"<br>"Because I heard a noise, much like a whooshing noise, I didn't have time to dress up!"  
>"Anyway, when you need things, you dress up and get them?" he whispered as he stared at the selections of items.<br>"Yeah but Robbie and Danny  
>My bro, they drop stuff off as well." she whispered back as she shut the door, she turned to a grunting Amy.<br>"She's pretty y'know." she grinned at her then turned to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned at Lola before grinning at Amy.  
>"Then why haven't you asked her out?" she asked him.<br>"She was getting married 62years ago Tommorrow, She had a husband to be, but he got shot." he sighed.  
>"Oh, by the police?" she asked.<br>"No. By a solider." he answered, "It was a few weeks back," he started to say as he walked back to the living room, with Lola hot on his heels.

He sat on the sofa, watching Lola.  
>"We went to a mining thing, do you still have the Big Pit?" He asked,<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Do you remember that drill by it?"<br>"Yeah I do."  
>"It was there, a few years back, underground their was these aliens living underneath the Earth and still are, they're just asleep. Anyway their was this one and she didn't want to go back, she collapsed and started to drag herself with her gun in her hand." he told her. "She cursed me before shooting her gun, my Friend, Rory, Amy's husband to be, jumped in the way, so instead of me getting shot, he did." Lola's eyes were wide with shock and terror. "But the drill was timed to be put on again, so we had to leave and Amy didn't, there is these Cracks in time, the silence as they called it, if you touch it, you'll be wiped from reality, you'll never be remembered. Right by him was a crack he got touched by it and he died."<br>"Oh god." she mumbled.  
>"So I told her to remember him, as I dragged her into the TARDIS-"<br>"TARDIS?" she Laughed, confused.  
>"My transport, how did you know that?"<br>"You told me?" she laughed.  
>"So I did, so when we left, threw her tears she tried to remembered him until we collapsed as the TARDIS came to a holt."<br>"And she forgot." Lola said.  
>"And she- yeah..."<br>It went silent for a while, the only sound you could hear is Amy groaning and snoring. Lola laughed from out of the blue.  
>"Amy.." she smiled weakly.<br>"Amelia actually." he grinned back.  
>"But you just said Amy?"<br>"No I said Amelia, her real name is Amelia...Amelia Pond." he smiled at himself. "A name from a fairy tale." He wondered on.  
>"She changed her name then?"<br>"Yep."  
>"How did you meet?" she asked.<br>"Well-" The Doctor started to speak before a knock on the Door.

"Oh, that must be Danny." she grinned as she got up and answered the door, in the hallway stood two men, one was taller than the other. They had the same features, same everything as Justin Bieber.  
>"Hey Danny," she said she opened the door. "Oh Robbie, hi!" she grinned, she hugged the bloke called Robbie first he was about 5ft9 and towered over 5ft5 Lola. The other man called Danny way about 6ft1.<br>"Hey Baby." Robbie replied to Lola as Danny walked in.  
>"Oh Hello." Danny answered shocked as he saw me on the sofa.<br>"Hi I'm the Doctor," The Doc smiled at him as he greeted him and shook his hand. He didn't sound like Justin, to...y'know ...manly.  
>"Hey, I'm Danny." he grinned back. "You not converted." he said.<br>"Yeah I know, new around here." he grinned.  
>"Wish I wasn't." he replied, "Its a pain, and purple is not my colour." he laughed as he walked into the bedroom. I was just about to say something, but it was too late.<br>"Errrmm, Lola, theres a girl, asleep on your bed?" Danny called to her.  
>"Oh yeah, that's Amy Pond."<br>"She's not converted either."  
>"She's with me." He told him.<br>"Right," he answers as he walked out. Robbie and Lola walked in and sat by me.  
>"Hello, I'm the Doctor."<br>"Robbie, Lola's -"  
>"Boyfriend, yes I've heard plenty about you." The Doctor butted in.<br>"Oh ok." he smiled as he sat opposite me with Lola holding his hand. Robbie returned from the bedroom grinning.  
>"Pretty ain't she?" he laughed as he jumped by his side.<br>"Err...Yeah." The Doctor answered a bit wary about the fact that he was close, too close to him.  
>"So...Yeah..." Lola said threw the silents.<br>"Is that girl single?" Danny asked him.  
>"No." The Doctor replied, "It's complicated."<br>"Oh right."

Time slowly passed by, like it always does. The Doctor was very bored as he watched the twilight saga breaking dawn...defiantly not one of the films he would pay to see...  
>"So I was like, you can't do that," Lola laughed as she knocked back another gulp of WKD the blue one.<br>"You sure you don't want one doc?" she asked.  
>"Positive." he replied,<br>"Mornin folks." A voice tiredly.  
>"Hey Amy." The Doctor replied,<br>"What time is it?" she asked as she sat by him.  
>"About seven forty, why?"<br>"Urgghhhh." she groaned as she buried her head into the Doctors jacket. He laughed as he stroked her head.  
>"What's wrong?" he laughed.<br>"I don't know." she mumbled. She looked up and saw to Justin Biebers, looking at her. She looked kinda surprised.  
>"Errr...Hello?"<br>"Hey, I'm Danny, Lola's brother."  
>"Hi."<br>"And I'm Robbie, her boyfriend."  
>"Hi,"<br>"You lot better be going." Lola said as she got up. The boys for up and Walked to the door.  
>"Bye Danny." she smiled as he began to walk Towards the door. "Thanks for the stuff."<br>"No probs sis." he replied walking away.  
>"Bye Robbie," she smiled,<br>"Bye beaut." he grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't a kiss, full on tongues and all. Amy and The Doctor stood there, grossed out, eventually she pulled away, grinning.  
>"See ya." Robbie smiled at her, making her heart skip two beats in a row.<br>"See Ya." she said daydreaming. She took one last peek at him before she closed the door.  
>"Soo..." Amy broke the awkwardness. "Are we going to die tonight?" she asked her,<br>"I dunna know, I hope not." She laughed.  
>"Greeaaatttt..." She groaned, "I'm going back to bed,"<br>"Oh no your not, we're going out."  
>"Out? Where?" Lola shrieked<br>"In to town, I need to find the company," The Doctor boasted as he headed Towards the doors.  
>"Are you sure?" Amy and Lola asked as the slowly followed him.<br>"Of course I'm sure! Surer than sure. I'm the Doctor." he laughed , "Now, he dresses in a lot of purple right?" he asked Lola.

After about half an hour getting ready, the gang like exactly like Justin Biebers. The Doctor had his hair into a Bieber flick with his brown contacts in, purple hoodie with his hood up, baggy faded jeans (which held his sonic) and purple trainers. He smiled at the girl next to him, Amy. Her hair was tied up so her brown wig would fit over her Ginger hair, her brown contacts irritated her eyes a bit, she had a whole lot of make-up on to cover her freckles, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with black jeans and light blue trainers. She saw the Doctor smiling at her, smiled back then gazed at Lola. She was wearing the exact same things as Amy except her t-shirt was dark purple and had a long sleeved white top under neath it, she was wearing the Doctors Purple trainers.  
>"The biggest mistake ever." The Doctor laughed at himself as he tried to straighten his bowtie.<br>"Well not The biggest..." Amy grinned at him.  
>"Oi Pond!" he laughed as he shoved her shoulder a bit. Lola sniggered at them before walking Towards the door.<br>"Can't we wait till the Mornin?" Amy asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
>"Nope." He grinned as he made his way to the TARDIS, with the Girls following.<p>

Half an hour later, they arrived at the TARDIS. He opened the doors and gave Amy and Lola a little shove inside. After he got in he slammed the Doors and raced to the controls, dodging Lola on the way...  
>"It's bigger on the..."<br>"Yes it is..." The Doctor Smiled.  
>"Bigger on the Inside, now, we need to get her on top of a building, with a satalite." he grinned as he pulled the lever,<br>"Why?"  
>"Ignore him." Amy answered as she hung on for dear life.<p>

Landing on the biggest building in Cardiff the Doctor rushed to find a satellite whilst Lola and Amy stood speechless.  
>"What has Earth got up to?" Amy whispered as she shook her head as she stared at the city. Bieber zombies walked the Earth destained for blood.<br>"Terrible, isn't it?" Lola answered, broken. The Doctor with his satellite in one hand, stopped to look at the two who stared at the city. He sighed heavily before sonicing the satellite.  
>"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor as she walked over to him, trying to ignore the city below her.<br>"Something terribly stupid yet, massively Brilliant at the same time." he answered, "Now, IPod, gimmie."  
>"Why?" Amy asked, the Doctor marched over to her and pulled her blue nano from one of her pockets in her jeans. He connected her IPod to the Satellite by one of the stranded cables hanging off.<br>"Because." he replied as he soniced the iPod. "Now, have you got any good songs on here?"  
>"Yeah! Plenty!" Amy said as she snatched the IPod from the Doctors hand.<br>"Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol." Amy smiled as she gave it back the Doctor. The song got thrown out to all the world to hear. The team looked down from the buildings as the People began to slowly turn back into themselves, girls into girls, men into men. Smiles all around on that tall successful building. Amy slowly pulled off her wig to let loose her fiery red hair and took her contacts out to see her Hazel eyes. Lola did the same, the Doctor messed his hair up and smiled.  
>"WOO!" Lola shouted over the blast of racing cars. Suddenly a bang was let loose threw the town, Lola collapsed in shock.<br>"LOLA!" The Doctor and Amy shouted as they fell to their knee's. Lola's face weakly smiled at the pair, but the pain was unbelievable. Shocking in fact. To see someone crumble in front of your very eyes must hurt.  
>"You...Know...You know... What's funny?" Lola smiled. The pair shook their heads. "Neither do I." she laughed and they were her last words that were spoke her mouth. The Doctor shot up and walked to the satelite, un plug the IPod and held his sonic to it.<br>"You lot down there!" he shouted into his sonic, the satellite suddenly was turned into a giant microphone. He marched to the side as he look down to the human race, the humans peered up to him.  
>"Yes I'm talking to you, today, somebody close was shot, her name was Lola Richardson, she hid away in the darkness and in the cold, whilst you lot drank other humans blood, drained the life from each other. 1st of March 2073 should be a remembrance day for Lola!" he spat out threw his anger.<br>"You should pass on story's about her, being the only person in the world that fought for everything, even you lot! So today on this grim day, just remember she saved you all." he signed off from the giant microphone and picked up Lola's sticky body. He took her to Danny's house where Robbie was waiting, the pair stayed there for a while then left.

"Doctor!" Danny called, "Amy! Doctor!" the Doctor opened the doors to see Lola's eyes flickering open.  
>"Lola?" Amy asked as she pushed past the Doctor.<br>"Wh-Where am I?" she asked  
>"Your at Danny's house." Robbie smiled at them.<br>"Stupid me of course," The Doctor realised.  
>"What? What is it?" Amy asked him.<br>"The music was getting people out from their Bieber state and returning them to themselves. When Lola got shot the music returned her back to herself, with everything back to normal."  
>The Doctor smiled.<br>"Who knew that music could go that?" Amy whispered shocked. The Doctor chuckled slightly before his eyes shifted on Lola.  
>"Your scars, their gone!" Amy shouted in happiness. Lola's hands traced her perfectly soft arms with a grin.<br>"Come along Pond." The Doctor smiled as he walked back into the TARDIS.  
>"But..." Amy stuttered.<br>"They don't need us Amy, come on." he smiled, Amy slowly walked in. Before they knew it, they were gone. The little and bug box was gone with them.  
>"Thanks." She whispered at the space where the TARDIS stood. With that note, people still celebrate Lola's bravery and she always smiles at the stars. Thinking of Amy and The Doctor.<p> 


	5. The Circle Of Life

Space, Time And The Converses.

Chapter 5- The Circle Of Life.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted as he took Amy's hand and dragged her threw the tall tree's of the Amazon. Being chased by the Chanchi is not good. The Chanchi stood tall, they had no eyes but a powerful sense of smell and super hearing. They were the male are dark green and the females are dark purple. Usually their very...well...tamed creatures but today these were totally wild. All four of them male too...

"HURRY! THE TARDIS IS JUST THERE!" Amy pointed out threw the vines and the tree's. Racing threw the tree's with their teeth snapping behind you dripping with deadly poison makes you run like hell...

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she shouted as they came by it, the Doctor searched for the key quickly whilst Amy was looking back and forth franticly.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT, OPEN IT!" Amy shouted as the Chanchi approached more violent than ever. The Doctor un locked it, they slipped in and they slammed the door too. Relieved, they breathed out, before they started to pound the door. The Doctor ran to the controls sending them anywhere in the universe.

"Send us anywhere, just away from He-RE!" she shouted as they rammed the TARDIS, Amy struggled to hold the doors too.

"Hold on..." he shouted back as he searched his pockets.

"HOLD ON?" The Doctor took his sonic from his tweed jacket and soniced the doors to, Amy jumped to the side as the lock on the doors fastened and stayed put.

"Will that do it?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Maybe, No, I'm not sure." he replied, Amy stood still on the stairs, slowly she turned to the doors, watching them... The Banging stopped for a while. Amy moved forwards in curiosity.

"Amy, I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Why not?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"Because I think their taking a run up. Four Chanchi that can get up to about seventy miles per hour in five seconds, five times by seven is thirty five then put the zero on the end that's three hundred and fifty all together. Three hundred and fifty miles per hour all packaging a deadly punch as it hits the TARDIS." he said casually. "So I'll back away if I was you." he stated, Amy turned around with a smirk on her face.

"And if I was you, I would shift your precious TARDIS before the Chan- whatever smash it in and your TARDIS to pieces and it'll look a right mess." She smirked at him, the Doctor pressed his lips together and his hand went to his mouth.

"Good point."

"Yeah..." Amy smiled as she raced up the TARDIS stairs whilst the Doctor raced about pulling levers and pushing Buttons.

"Amy go to that side of the TARDIS," The Doctor told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it!" he shouted,

Amy scurried to the Other side, the Doctor pulled the main lever and off she Went the TARDIS in full power, making the humming sound like it always did. The Doctor raced to Amy's side hoping that they weren't going to race into them.

The song of the TARDIS slowly came to a quite whisper as they landed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"I...I don't know." The Doctor replied, he clapped his hands as he raced Towards the door and released them from the sonics grasp.

"You coming?" he grinned as he stared at Amy, Amy rolled her eyes and then swaggered to his side.

"Of course, I enjoy running." She laughed happily, the Doctor grinned at her response.

"Good because there's an awful lot of running."

Pushing the doors wide open, it had become clear where they had ended up.

"A graveyard?" Amy said disgusted.

"It looks like a graveyard." The Doctor answered as he stepped out. He licked his finger then lifted it up in the air, then tasted it. "Yep, graveyard."

But this graveyard wasn't a pitch black sky with only the faded graves glowing from it. It didn't even smell like rotting corpses. Oh no, it was cloudy but warm a day, the faded grass surrounded certain graves with some dried flowers that lay apon them. The smell was fresh, field fresh... Daisy's and all.

"All of time and space you promised me, Everything that will ever happen or will you promised me, why take me to a graveyard?" Amy asked him as they walked across the path provided.

"Because everyone will end up here, one day or another, even me." he sighed. Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah but not now." She stated as she stared at him with fear blinding her eyes.

"No not now," he said as she started to walk Towards her. "Not Right now. Seen the Lion King Amy?" he asked her, she nodded,

"Yeah."

"The Circle of Life." He stated as he gazed at the floor. Amy froze. She couldn't loose her Raggardy Doctor, The mad man with a box.

"B-But..." Amy stuttered as she tried to get her sentence out.

"Hello?" A women's voice called out to them. "Are you two ok?" She asked them, the heads snapped towards the lady standing in front of a grave.

"Yeah where fine, you?"

The Doctor replied as he looked at the Women, about 30, tanned and in clothes that could really show her tummy due to the fact that her light blue t-shirt was way to small for her, her tummy bulged out. Her Light brown hair drifted past her shoulders and twirled in the breeze and what he could see she was thin and fat at the same time, thin legs, thin arms, thin face... But her stomach was fat and her chest...hum.

"No, not really." She sighed as she turned to the Grave.

"I'm Penny," she called out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm The Doctor." He smiled as he walked Towards her. "And this is Amelia."

"Actually it's Amy and Hi." Amy grinned at her before scowling at the Doctor.

"Hey." she grinned, as she turned away from the grave. The Doctor could tell she was pregnant now.

"You hear for any reason?" She asked them,

"No, our motor broke down here so, where stuck." Amy lied to her. "You?"

"Just placing some flowers on a grave." she sighed before looking up at the Doctor with those chocolate eyes. Amy smiled at Penny before saying.

"Not being rude or anything, but when are you due?" she asked, Penny's reaction was to place her hands on top of the bump.

"No not at all." she laughed "Well...Err...Yesterday actually." she answered.

"Oh, well good job you've got a Doctor." Amy laughed.

"But I'm not that sort of Doctor." He corrected as he walked away.

"Forgive him, his heads in the clouds." Amy whispered to him.

"Anyhoo..." The Doctor replied as he turned to them. "This is a graveyard, where's the Church?" he asked Penny.

"Over their. Why?" She smiled, taking his sonic out of his pocket he turner away and walked to the church.

Following the Doctor to the Church took a while with a heavily pregnant mum-to-be and Amy traveling by her side. Like usual he soniced the doors, turned the lights on and central heating before walking in.

"Close the Doors behind you!" He shout back to the pair as he sat on a step.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked him as she joined him.

"Wait..." he answered.

"Wait for what?" Penny gasped as she sat on one of the proper seats provided.

"Wouldn't want to scare you but there is something lose around here." he sighed as he looked up to her.

"An alien of some kind."

"Cool." She replied. "Just tell me when it's attacking because I don't want to miss the battle." She Laughed before eyes closed.

"Poor thing." Amy whispered to the Doctor.

"Poor Things actually Amy, she's carrying a baby too." he stated.

"So what do we do know?" she asked.

"Like I said...Wait." The Doctor sighed once more.

"For what?"

"I think one of the Chanchi got threw." he said as he quickly looked at Amy. "When they target something, they wont let go, they just form into a little ball, smaller than a pea so when your least expecting it, Bang. They kill you. But you can trace them down by their awful smell..."

"Gosh, you don't have to describe it to me, it stinks!" Amy exclaimed by her face, she didn't want to smell the rotting egg and sick smell ever again.

"And I can totally smell that around the TARDIS and where we've been walking. It's following us."

"Grreeeaaaatttt..." Amy let out before lying on the red carpet,

"I'm taking a leap out of Penny's book, night."

"Night." The Doctor said as he watched the doors...

"Huh?" The Doctor asked as his head shot up, the trickling of water really shocked the Doctor, since the only thing he's been hearing is the Sound of Amy's snoring or Penny's one or the other. Suddenly Penny's head shot up.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream." she said tiredly and scared as she saw the puddle of water that surrounded her. She looked up at The Doctor for some kind of reassurance.

"AAAMMMYYY!" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoed all around,

"Wha? What is it?" Amy asked half asleep.

"MY WATERS HAVE BROKE!" she exclaimed as she crouched over her stomach, crying.

"It's ok," The Doctor said as he shot up and raced Towards the Doors. "Their locked!" he shouted.

"OWW!" She exclaimed as she squinted her eyes in pain.

"Amy do something, your a girl, help her!"

"Your a Doctor! And I haven't had a baby!" Amy shouted back.

"I'm not that sort of Doctor!" The Doctor shouted back as he rushed to her side.

"Contra-CTIONS starting, Waters BROKE." she started to say. "BAby's C-OMMING." she shouted.

"Ok, I'm guessing we need, some towels, errrmmm...A bucket... I...Um...a warm wet cloth thing...Pain relief stuff..." Amy told the Doctor in utter panic.

"Where am I going to find all of that?" The Doctor shouted at Amy who was as panicked as her.

"Theirs usually some sort of room in the back of these places!" Amy Snapped at him, "Typical Bloke!" She shouted at him.

"A-Amy, am I going to be ok?" she asked Amy, very stressed.

"Yeh, your going to be fine sweetie, just fine." Amy said calmly to her.

"Oh and Doctor? Get some pillows and Blankets!" Amy shouted to him whilst holding her hand.

The Doctor struggled to find everything. He had the Bucket, The towels (Tea towels), the warm wet cloth, the blanket thing, but no pillows or pain relief. The Doctor rushed in and dropped everything by Amy's side.

"Doctor!" She shouted at him over the cry's of Penny.

"What?" he answered.

"Ugh! Stay with Penny!" Amy groaned as she had to do everything by herself.

"Tea Towels Doctor?"

"Yeah, there was nothing else'!" She placed the towels underneath her, the thin blanket over her, the wet cloth on her sweaty head and the bucket by her side.

"Why the Bucket?" The Doctor asked.

"In case she's sick!" Amy snapped at her. She looked up at him and smirked. "Jacket now, Gimmie!" She begged as she put out his hand.

"What? Why?" The Doctor moaned.

"For a pillow, I haven't got one!" Amy snapped at him. He removed his jacket and took everything out before handing it to Amy who crumpled it up into a ball. The Doctor let a 'Uh' sound before he heard a bang.

"Oh hello?" He smiled as he walked closer Towards the doors,

"I need you to be very quiet." The Doctor asked Amy and Penny.

"She cant be quiet Doctor! she's in pain!" Amy shouted in a whisper only to be hushed by the Doctor.

"No need to be scared, just me, Amy and Penny who is about to give birth, no harm at all." He said calmly and from out of no where, this dark green beast stood before him, he snapped his teeth at him.

The Doctor gripped the Screwdriver tight in his hands.

"See? Where no harm at-" he was about to say before a pain cry was let out by Penny. The beast charged at the Doctor madly, The Doctor ran quickly to a candle stand.

"A-HA!" he shouted as he pointed the candle stand at him. "Not so clever now are we?" He laughed, the Chanchi walked away defeated, then another cry from Penny made the Chanchi turn around and walk Towards her.

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted as this beast went into predator mode. Charging Towards them the two girls buried their heads into each other, prying for a miracle, as the Chanchi snapped at them.

"Wait a second..." The Doctor whispered. "These Beast are calm creatures, why is this one so frustrated?" he asked himself as he pressed his sonic against his lips. The Dark green beast slowly came to a stop as it paced helplessly around the room.

"Doctor, sonic my phone!" Amy snapped at him, he did so and Amy pressed it against her ear.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked Amy,

"Calling for help!" She answered, "Hi, can we have an ambulance please?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you may have not noticed there is a lady on the floor, going into labour!" Amy hissed as she covered the phone.

"Theirs a women here, going into labour, we're at this church thingie," Amy told the opertator.

"Penny do you know where we are?" she asked her.

"Maple... Gardens, the third church..." Penny gasped an answer out.

"Maple Gardens, the third church, ring any bells? Right... Ok..." she sighed as she hung up.

"And?" the Doctor asked her.

"They'll be over in an hour." She sighed.

"An Hour?" Penny cried out, "Oh God!" she cried harder.

"Bingo!" The Doctor exclaimed as he watched the Beast pace up and down the church.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"This Chanchi is a male, right, what do men do at birth?"

"They wait, but for you they but unhelpful." Amy replied.

"That's what its doing, Waiting." The Doctor replied.

"So it's not about to kill us?" Amy asked happily.

"I don't know, maybe but it's been flowing us for a while, watching us... Timing us..." The Doctor realised.

"Timing us for what?" Amy asked.

"The Baby, and the quicker she gives birth the quicker it will be to defeat it."

"I don't get it." Amy answered.

"Me either, strange worlds." he laughed as he went to Penny's side, in terrible pain, she wept as the baby started to reveal lets just say. The Chanchi walked over to her and tried to find her, Amy was nearly sick at the smell of it. The beast sat behind her, holding her up, he was a sorta cushion for her. So we have a gagging Amy, a mum to be, a pretend Doctor and a cushion monster...Great.

Hours past as this lady couldn't give birth, she tried and tried and tried but she couldn't.

"Shouldn't the Ambulances be here?" The Doctor asked Amy half in pain himself as he had his hand squished by Penny.

"Yeah they should!" Amy answered in the same amount of Pain as the Doctor and caused by the same thing.

"Do...Do you think their coming?" Penny cried out.

"Don't think they are." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor!"

"What? Lying wont make the baby come any quicker!" He told her. Moaning, Penny kept trying and trying, no good at all. The Doctor took out his sonic and soniced her tummy. He checked the reading and smiled.

"Hey Penny, this says your three pushes away from having your baby." The Doctor smiled.

"Really?" She asked out of breath,

"Yes." He smiled. "So you ready?" He asked her, she gulped and looked at him really scared. She finally nodded, before pushing. Right know, The Doctor was thankful that he wasn't a girl, cause he could not do that!

"Two more left, Penny." Amy told her. Pushing, Amy and The Doctor just wanted to let go off her hands, it felt like they had broken hands.

"One...One more..right?" She asked the Doctor with tired eyes, sweat dripped down her face and her cheeks were as hot as the sun. The Doctor looked at Amy and then looked back.

"One more." he reassured her. He let go and watched. Right now, Penny was shouting in pain as she pushed harder, Amy's face was in a 'Oh My God, let go of my hand' sort of place and the Doctors was feeling a little sick due to all the Blood that the tea towels had on them. Then finally, her baby arrived. Her Crying baby. The Doctor thought it looked like a mutant slime ball but at the same time it was the most amazing thing he ever saw.

"Innie or an outtie?" He asked her,

"Outtie." she sighed releaved. He took out his sonic and soniced the umbilical cord, it twirled as it was cut off.

"What the?" Amy asked shocked, not knowing it could do that. The put his sonic away and gave her child to Penny.

"A beautiful Boy." he smiled as he handed it her. She smiled as he stroked his cheek.

"Thank-you Doctor and Amy." She sighed,

"No problem," Amy smiled as she peeked over at the pink baby, snuggling up to his mum. The beast lay their slighty poking his head up now and again, to be honest he was quiet confy here, with her and him.

"What you going to name him?" The Doctor asked her.

"What's your name?" She asked him,

"The Doctor." He replied.

"It can't just be The Doctor?" She laughed.

"He hasn't told me yet or anybody else. Just The Doctor." Amy told her.

"So your Doctor Who?" She laughed. "That's an awesome name."

"Thanks," The Doctor Laughted as he knelt over the baby.

"I think he looks like a Matt." he smiled at him.

"I was just about to say that." Amy smiled at The Doctor.

"Yeah, I like Matt. Matt Smith." she smiled at him. Then to break the tension there was a massive bang on the door, the Chanchi growled as it showed it's teeth.

"Open up, this is the Paramedics."

"I think it's open!" Amy called back, she could tell it was about 1 o'clock in the moring.

"Where the hell have you been? I called you about four hours ago!" Amy shouted at them. "Do us a favour, go and help that lady right now!" She hissed at them, "And give me some knock out stuff." She answered.

"Why?" they replied as they tended to Penny,

"Because I'm the Drugs inspector." She Answered as she grabbed the Doctor Phyisc paper and showed it to them.

"Sorry, here you are." they replied as the gave her an injection.

"Thanks," she smiled as she twirled to the Doctor.

They Watched Penny and Baby Matt leave the church. Penny tiredly waved at them as she left in a wheelchair. They waved back, smiling.

"Another days work." Amy laughed as she stood watching them leave.

"Another days work." The Doctor mumbled underneath his breath.

"Shall we take him home?" Amy asked him,

"Yeah," The Doctor answered as he walked over to him, with the injection, he slowly injected him with the knock out stuff and they just waited.

"Why couldn't it change into that little ball?" Amy moaned as they carried it.

Dragging the Chanchi was hard work, the finally after half an hour had removed the beast from the church and placed it in re TARDIS.

"Back to the Amazon it is." He smiled as he took them back to his home.

"Steady..." The Doctor said as they placed him outside the TARDIS, Amy had to hold her breath, the smell nearly knocked her out. They placed the beast on the forest floor before walking back into the TARDIS.

"Just another day traveling with The Doctor." Amy laughed.

"Yep, hope your prepared." He smiled at her.

And on that note, Baby Matt was safely checked over and both mother and baby are doing fine. The Chanchi, woke up feeling a bit groggy but over an hour he had slowly recovered. As for Amy, well she went to wash her clothes that stank of Chanchi and The Doctor, finally saw that life wasn't all about Dying. Cause births play a big role in The Circle Of Life.


	6. Feel The Fireworks

Space, Time And The Converses.  
>Chapter 6 - Feel The Fireworks.<p>

"Hey, Doc." Amy casually strolled down in her baggy plain dark blue t-shirt that fell just above the knees and when she walked it would rise a little and fall back down. Her scruffy navy blue converses let's just say completed the outfit.  
>"Hey," the Doctor said without looking at her, to hooked in the TARDIS manual to simply gaze up at her. He sat impatiently on one of the TARDIS control chairs with books and water surrounding him.<br>"You ok?" She asked as she edged more towards him.  
>"Yes I'm good thanks, just a little confused, you?" he replied as his puzzled face showed his emotion.<br>"I'm fine tar, what do you mean confused?" Amy asked as edged a lot more to The Doctors view. Straight in front of him.  
>"It says here that I have tooooo-" he couldn't stop, he just eyed Amy up in her skimpy t-shirt and Ginger hair, he stuttered to get any words out. Deep TARDIS blue t-shirt that only fell to her knees was working it's magic on The Doctor. His eyes were wide and his hair on the back on his head even stud up...<br>"A...A...A..." he managed to stutter out. His brain would show visions of Amy Pond, lying on the floor in this t-shirt, her hands twisted in her hair, one of her legs would slowly creep up to her hip, showing more and more, and her piecing Hazel eyes would smile at the Doctor. Then his brain would go back to normal.

He wanted her, she wanted him.

Amy, where do I began? She wanted it all. Everything. Every. Last. Little. Bit. She knew her Dark blue t-shirt would totally get the Doctor drooling over her and guess what? It worked. He was brain washed nearly, seduced in fact. She stood there fluffing up her hair giggling.  
>"Amy..." he managed to get out threw the visions, she walked over to him, she sat down on the little room provided by him.<br>"Doctor?" she whispered huskily, the soothing hum of the TARDIS made everything more tense. He turned to face her, noses inches apart, mouth in touchable distance, eyes locked in each other's and foreheads touching. Each other's warm breath made them smile and with every breath they smiled harder. Amy's hand found themselves in his thick brown locks whilst the Doctors hands slowly crawling up her curves. His hearts were beating threw his skin. Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom,  
>Then even faster... Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!<br>Impossible, Mad, Amy Pond, Beautifully Impossible, Mad, Amy Pond. That was his heart beat singing out to him.  
>Amy's was the same.. Boom boom boom boom boom! She felt like she could suffocate, explode in fact, she'd never felt this way about a guy or maybe never will ever again!<br>Raggedy Doctor, Raggedy Doctor, that was her heart rhythm.  
>The Doctor, terrified as he made the first move, their lips locked in a time loop. They could feel the fireworks; red, pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, silver, gold, orange, turquoise, violet, ruby, amber, every colour underneath the sun. They felt the fireworks that exploded over them and there heat. Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon. Amy pulled away grinning like a kid that found out that they were going to Disney land. The Doctor cupped her face quickly, not wanting her to change her mind, the whole fireworks got set of again. Amy pulled away once more, not because she wanted to, oh no. She placed herself on the Doctors legs (Legs apart, yep the Doctor totally felt the Fireworks know.) then began Kissing once more. Her foot slowly pushed off his shoe, then the other and the same with his socks. She slowly unclipped his (matching) blue bowtie and chucked it over her shoulder. Unbuttoning his top was pimps. The Doctor sat their kissing back in what, only his pants, but now the time had come.<p>

Lost in themselves. The Raggedy Doctor finally got Beautifully Impossible, Mad, Amy Pond and Beautifully Impossible, Mad, Amy Pond finally got The Raggedy Doctor.


	7. Submit Your Fear

Space, Time And The Converses  
>Chapter 7 - Submit Your Fear.<p>

"Who are you?" Amy mumbled at the photo of the Roman and Her. Tears trickled down her face as she sat in the corner of her room, well the spare room. Her legs tucked underneath her chin and some part of her felt guilty that she had done 'it' with the Doctor and she couldn't put her foot on it why she felt like that. Her hair fell besides her, lifeless and still.  
>"A-Amy?" The Doctor asked as he tapped quietly on the door. Amy quickly hid the Photo in her Coat before scurrying to the door.<br>"H-Hello?" she smiled weakly as she gazed at the Doctor, he stared back worried.  
>"Have you been crying?" The Doctor asked her, she dabbed her eyes, stared at her fingers for awhile before looking up at the Doctor.<br>"No." she lied.  
>"Oh-kay..." he answered, confused, he heard her crying, sobbing in fact from her room a few minutes ago.<br>"Any way, I have the most perfect place for us to visit!" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran up to the controls. Amy grabbed her black leather coat before racing to the Doctor. Her skinny Black jeans hugged Amy whilst her red and White checker top showed off her curves.  
>"Where's that?" Amy asked her,<br>"Never you mind, it's just perfect." He answered as he pulled the lever. Bam! The TARDIS was travelling through space and time until it finally stopped.  
>"We're here!" The Doctor shouted happily as he raced Towards the doors.<br>"Where's Here?" Amy asked as she chased him.  
>"Where ever this machine has taken us, through those doors is where we are going today." He said with a smile on his face. He opened them with a grin, letting Amy past her face was half in wonder and half in disgust.<br>"Where are we?" she moaned as the warm sand infested her black ballet shoes.  
>"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor laughed as he looked up to the warm sun. Amy shook her head.<br>"Are we in the 70's?" she asked as she looked at the people in retro clothes. "And at the Beach?" she said as she smelt the salty wet sea and watched the kids dig for treasure and build the tallest sand castles whilst the parents kicked back and relaxed.  
>"Yeah, but the lack of clothes that people are wearing suggests it's a summers day at..." he said as he turned around and saw the Blackpool tower, staring at the cloudless day. "Blackpool."<br>"Blackpool?"  
>"Yeah, Blackpool, Donkey rides and all." The Doctor smiled as he started to stroll away from the TARDIS and walked across the beach.<br>"I swear I've been here before." Amy mumbled as she followed The Doctor. He turned around every now and again to see a miserable Amy.  
>"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked calmly as he wrapped one arm around her.<br>"Nothing." she lied as she broke free from The Doctors grasp. Marching away from the Doctor, suddenly she stood still in her tracks.

"Amelia!" A little boy with strawberry blonde hair gasped as she chased after her who was making her was up the pier. He looked about 7, the same age as Amelia.  
>"Don't be a baby!" Amelia, laughed back to him. Her Ginger hair bounced with her as she chased after her bright red balloon that was slowly moving into the clouds above.<br>"I'm not a baby!" the boy replied to her comment. "But it doesn't look safe, shouldn't we get your aunt?" he asked.  
>"No, she'll only shout at us for getting the balloon back and for running off." Amelia stated, "Hey! It's stuck on their!" Amelia exclaimed before racing to it. She climbed on the bars of the side before trying to make her reach for the balloon. With the crashing sea underneath her...The boy stared at her in terror before shouting<br>"You can have my balloon." he shouted nervously as he rocked back and forth on his feet.  
>"Really?" She asked shocked as she hoped down.<br>"Y-Yeah." he giggled lightly as he handed her his balloon.  
>"Thank-You." she smiled back at him as she took his dark blue balloon from his shaky hands. She blushed as she kissed the Boy lightly on the cheek. He went redder than Mars and a smile crept up on his face. She giggled lightly at him.<p>

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" The Doctor called as he waved in front of Amy's face, her eyes were stiff and trickling with tears. Suddenly her eyes moved left and right before they focused on The Doctor.  
>"You Ok?"<br>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"Wanna Ice-cream?" The Doctor asked as they began walking again.<br>"Errr...Yeah...I guess?" Amy answered.

Sitting down on the Edge of the prom, their legs swung effortlessly as they munched on their Mr Whippy ice creams, Raspberry Ripple for Amy and Chocolate Swirl for The Doctor.  
>"So...Do you like this?" The Doctor asked to break the silents after they ate their ice-creams.<br>"Yeah...It's nice." Amy answered as she smiled at his ice cream covered face. "Doctor, you're like a kid!" Amy laughed, "It's all over your face!" she told him, "Here," she passed him her circle flip up mirror from her coat pocket and handed it to him.  
>"Thanks Pond." he smiled as he tried to wipe the sticky mess of his face. Amy giggled lighty at him before looking out to see. she sighed heavily.<br>"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked her as he gave her the mirror back.  
>"Nothing, it's just..."<p>

"Amelia!" a boy shouted, he was much like the child before, strawberry blonde hair etc... But he was much older...6 years old...  
>"Wha?" She replied as she carried on walking away, she seemed older too.<br>"Where you going?" He asked as he caught up with her,  
>"I have to show you something." She answered as she walked to the toy shop. She stood still and grinned. "There, look." she smiled as she pressed her face up againist the glass to get a better view.<br>"Its the raggedy doctor and"  
>"And his magic blue box!" They both said in harmony.<br>"So, you going to buy it?" The 13year old asked her. Her face screwed up and then she turned to look at him.  
>"Should I?" she asked Him.<br>"If you want to."

"Your doing it again Amy, snap out of it!" The Doctor said as he shook her. Her eyes Blinked hard and then they gazed at his face.  
>"Come with me." she told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the corner shop, the toy shop.<br>"Look." she said as she pointed at the glass. The Doctor looked at the toys and then at her,  
>"You want a Yo-Yo?" he smiled at her.<br>"What? No!" she shouted, "There, right there!" She shouted at she pressed her finger against the glass.  
>"All I see is old toys." he answered.<br>"Your there!" She exclaimed as she pressed harder.  
>"No I'm not." He answered.<br>"Are you blind? Your there, as a doll, and your TARDIS?" Amy shouted so the whole world could listen in.  
>"Amy, come on let's go." The Doctor told her as she held her shaking hand.<br>"No!" she shouted even louder, now people were beginning to stare at the duo, she snatched her hand away from the Doctors.  
>"Come on Amelia." The Doctor said calmly.<br>"No and don't call me Amelia Doctor!"  
>"Ok, Ok, but there isn't nothing, trust me, there's nout."<br>Amy, losing the battle, sighed hard and her hand dragged slowly across the glass before it fell to her sighed.  
>"I don't believe you." She mumbled as she walked behind the Doctor. The Doctors head turned in her way but then faced forwards.<br>"Lets go, you clearly need your sleep." The Doctor said as he marched in front, Amy waddled behind mumbling curse words underneath her sweet breath as she kicked the pebble in front of her. Her eyes glanced up for a second when she released the foot steps had gone and the sound of children disappeared.  
>It was silent. Not even the sound of the crashing waves was heard by anyone or anything.<br>"D-Doctor?" She asked as she peered around the beach. "Doctor there you are, trying to get away fro-" before she realised it wasn't him at all. Far down the beach Was a tall sand culture, it stood godlike by the tide.  
>"DOCTOR!" she cried as she stared viciously at the sand statue of him. "STOP IT DOCTOR!" she shouted at it.<br>"I KNOW THIS AINT YOU! SO COME OUT FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" she shouted, her heart was in her mouth and then from nowhere, she slashed out on this sculpture. It collapsed to the ground, with Amy, the sky suddenly went cold and grey. A murder had been created by little Amelia Jessica Pond.  
>"No..." she cried as she picked up the sand by her knees. "Come back... Please come back..." she cried even harder and the grains of sand slipped threw her fingers, just like the time She had left. To find him, to save him.<p>

Rain started to spit on her Black leather jacket, the tide started to wash away the remains of the sand Doctor, only now Amy had to retreat, from the beach and to take shelter In the TARDIS.

Inside was grey and gloomy, it didn't glow the yellow slash gold colour like it usually did the gold had been kidnapped from the TARDIS, so why should it show it's happiness? When the blue box clearly wasn't.  
>Sniffling Amy Pond sat on the step, crying. Her raggedy Doctor had turned into a statue that she murdered and the sea had covered the evidence.<p>

"Hey pretty Amelia, the girl of my dreams." a old man, round about in his 50's exclaimed from in front of her. He hovered feet away from her in the relaxing pose, legs crossed and his elbows lay on them. He was wearing retro clothes and them small hippy sunglasses. This man glowed as bright as a light bulb, but he showed a stern face. His glared at Amy and his long brown hair made his face even...hippy like.  
>"Who...Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" she mumbled threw the salty tears.<br>"My dream, your dream...Its all the same hazy daydream...Somewhere between sanity and inspiration!" he told him. "Looking back through your mind's eye, to a place you can go, where everything flows." he smiled at her. "Ice cream?" he asked, suddenly an ice cream appeared from no where and was gripped in his hands.  
>"No thanks, I had one earlier." she answered, and as quick as the ice cream came it went.<br>"Maybe later. After all you have, y'know, all the tomorrows in the world..."  
>"All the tomorrows in the world?" Amy questioned<br>"Once you've fallen down the kaleidoscope, there's no way back. This dream is forever. For me, for you, for all of us."  
>"You're trapped here too?"<br>"Oh yeah, I'm a songbird in a gilded cage...But you can save us, pretty Amelia. You and only you."  
>"I'm not doing anything till you give me the Doctor back!" she shouted at him. His eyes narrowed before he answered.<br>"The Doctor? Sorry. He's already closed his eyes in the Blackpool tower...Heave and ho, to and fro... Some advice before I go."  
>"Wait!" Amy butted in but he was already fading away.<br>"Beware of the Dark." That was the last words that came out of his mouth.  
>"Wait! Come back! I hadn't finished! Who are you?" she shouted, wanting to find an Answer Amy left the TARDIS and ran for the tower.<br>"Doctor!" she called out. "Doctor?"

"Hello." A deep voice smiles at her. In her path was 5 midnight black, in black suits but everyone of them had different colour glasses and but the same colour flower As the glasses pinned on the blazer. All of them lent on a black umbrella.  
>"What are you?" she asked them. They started to cackle.<br>"We are the face in the curtain, the creak upon the stair..." The one with red glasses spoke.  
>"The shiver down your spine, the childhood nightmare." the yellow one laughed as they closed in. Amy pushed past them and made her way onto the pier.<br>"Run away Amy Pond." the blue one smirked at her.  
>"Try to escape your own shadow!" the green on laughed down at her. She was already clinging onto the pier bars with dear life. Her legs dangling, meters away from the green zombie like hands that reached for her.<br>"Give in little Amelia." The red one cackled as they tried to grab her hands and knock her off, the rain began to slam down on her, her hair blew widely threw the wind.  
>"Submit your fear." the yellow grinned.<br>"Let the despair wash over you!" the pink one laughed.  
>"Oh so you're despair...I know a say of fixing that." Amy released. Think Amy Think. What makes You happy? Got it. She thought of one object that made her happy.<br>"An Ice Cream?" The green one snorted. "That's your idea of a weapon."  
>"This isn't just any ice cream. It's an M and S ice cream!" She laughed "No it's not a weapon, gloomy-guts. It's a raspberry ripple, with extra sprinkles. I loved these since I was three!" she said as it appeared in her hands. "And it's not a weapon...It just makes me feel happy." she smiled as she took a massive lick of the cold delight. Suddenly, the sun, bright and gold shone threw the gloomy sky, the men in black shouted as the were vaporised. As Amy ate the last part of the ice cream, the music, footprints and sound of children all returned.<br>"Okay, defiantly an improvement." she said as sue climbed over the bars to safety. Walking down to where the TARDIS was parked that weird guru man appeared in front of her.  
>"A ticket to ride to the other side." he smiled as he hovered in front of her.<br>"Oh, so its you again. What do you want me for this time?" she asked.  
>"We want you." he said pointing at her.<br>"What for? And don't sprout any more of that magical mystery mumbo-jumbo! Just give me some answers!" she shouted back at hi as she pointed to him. He hovered away in defence, hands in the air.  
>"Okay you win, I'll spill.." hd started to say.<br>"I used to be a musician, a singer in a band. My whole future lay ahead of me, glittering like the sea." he explained as he his legs started to emerge from the crossed statue like before. "I found a place I could go... A place in my mind. On the distant shore of my dreams..."  
>"Where we are now, you mean?" Amy asked as they began to walk to the octopus ride.<br>"Psychspace!" he exclaimed.  
>"Psychspace?" Amy quoted.<br>"A wonderland of mircales...And inspiration." he told me. "I'd return to reality, head full of ideas, excited like a kid on Christmas eve. But I always had to come back, here for more. And as time went by, it got harder to leave. I had to stay a little bit longer and a little bit Longer..." he sighed as they walked.  
>"Ah. Until you ended up stuck here?<br>"Yeah and I wasn't the only one." he said as we walked into the octopus ride. Down the steps was people. Wearing black glasses, there mouths hung open as they were fasted to chairs that were in a circle.  
>"They came here from across the years. We have a painter, a poet...A mathematician." he sighed.<br>"And now we've got ourselves a Doctor!" Amy exclaimed as she raced to him. "Doctor wake up! What's got into you?" She shook him but he still didn't wake up.  
>"Say something or...or I'll...I'll slap you into next week!" she shouted threw her pain.<br>"He's a prisoner, like the rest of us. Part of the great melding of the minds." the hippy dude told her.  
>"So, what? we're all trapped here? Great! Best day out ever!" she said sarcastically.<br>"On the other side of the glass...we can still see the world we left behind. The people we left behind." he sighed as he looked out. "The lives we had. The lives we might have had." he sighed harder.  
>"You still haven't said what you want me for, sunny boy..." Amy interrupted him.<br>"Everyday, it's gets harder to keep up the pretence. We're exhausted."  
>"So? Take the rest of the day off!"<br>"Amy, we're the threads that bind this world together. When we loose hope. When we become disillusioned..." he said as a rainbow colour filled his body and came out threw his fingers. "The reality becomes frayed and thin. And the dark grows more powerful." he shouted. "They're close to consuming psychspace and us along with it."  
>"Let me guess. You want me to join your merry band and help you maintain this dream-world of yours?" she asked him.<br>"No, want you to help us escape. With your spirit we might be able to smash the glass... And return to reality."  
>"And, If i say no? What's happens then?" Amy asked.<br>"Then we all die here together." he told me.  
>"They're coming...They're at the door...They're on the stair..." one of the moaned threw the his dead mouth. Amy sat on one of the chairs facing inwards.<br>"Okay, so what's the plan?" Amy said as she took the dark glasses of the hippy dude.  
>"Just close your eyes, relax, and drift downstream..."<br>"Would it kill you to give a straight answer for once?" she moaned before placing her glasses on her eyes.

"Hello and welcome to blue Peter..."  
>"Amy, we have to do are homework." the 11year old boy with Blonde hair moaned from the table.<br>"Shh not now!" Amy told him as she sat right in front of the tv.  
>"Where this week we'll be showing you how to transcend a metaphysical reality!"<br>"What? Doctor?" she shouted as she pressed her nose on the glass.  
>"It's the Raggardy Doctor!" amy told the boy.<br>"What?" he exclaimed as he rushed to her.  
>"What am I suppose to do?" she asked the tv.<br>"Well, I can relies this is going to sound very annoying." he explained. "But I can't tell you. You see, you're a shaping Psychspace with your mind, your memories..." he smiled. "This is all willpower! You're as stubborn as a mule Amy Pond. Nobody in the universe can ever tell you what to think! Not even me, this has to come from YOU!" he grinned.

Amy took then glasses off And returned to the dark room with all the sleep like people. Dreaming. Racing to the Doctor She shook him even harder than before  
>"DOCTOR! WAKE-UP!" She screamed, his glasses fell of his face and he was in complete shock<br>"Amy? What is it? What can you see?" he said shocked.  
>Suddenly this massive cloud octopus appeared above the people.<br>"THAT?" Amy exclaimed as he pointed at it. It hissed madly. All the people woke up and watched it.  
>"That...That monster was inside are heads?" one of them told her.<br>"And you didn't know?" Amy shouted over the noise. "This is all a big surprise!"  
>"It cab manipulate reality, hide itself...but not away from Amy!" The Doctor shouted as he began to run.<br>"Let's call it Psychic squid! That's not it's name but let's call it that. Has it Ben luring creative minds into it's home dimension. Bur why?" The Doctor shouted.  
>"To sustain this illusion?" the hippie dude shouted.<br>"For food? It feeds on peoples brains?" Amy suggested.  
>"Your both right. But your both wrong. It's been luring people here to build up enough psychic energy to break through to the real world!" the doctor explained<br>"It wants to escape from this place? Like everybody else?" Amy asked him. But before long the octopus had already grabbed the Doctor and pulled him off the ground.  
>"But if it gains access to relity. Then reality will become Psychspace! It'll be able to feast on the imaginations of every human being on Earth. Everyone trapped on the planet, trapped in a dream! For all eternity...Foever dreaming!" The Doctor tried to explain as he was being crushed by it's tentacle.<br>"Oh no, oh no, don't no..." he gasped as he got pulled up to it's mouth.  
>"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted. Suddenly he was zapped by electricity.<br>"YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he exclaimed as he got frazzled  
>"Help him!" she shouted as he watched him get electrocuted.<br>"But the dreamers are scared of waking up." a red man in black told us as he walked down the stairs. "So very scared." the pink one agreed.  
>"Yes we've been hiding from are fear," one shouted as he got up from his chair.<br>"Denying our terrors for so long..." another added as he got up.  
>"But the truth has to be faced." one exclaimed as he got up.<br>"The only way to win... Is to surrender." The hippie smiled. The men in black, raced to the men and their hands shot threw the back of there heads. Turning them into copy's of themselves.  
>"YES!" one of them exclaimed.<br>"Wh-What?" Amy stuttered.  
>"How long have you held us here, you bloated abomination."<br>"We could have lived!"  
>"Instead we had slept forever and a day!" The hippy dude shouted as his black ghost swirled to the monster, leading the others.<br>"BUT NOW THE DREAM IS OVER!" he exclaimed as they raced to the octopus and entered it. The Doctor fell to the ground in the nick of time before the octopus exploded.

"Doctor, Doctor the dark, it's everything!" Amy shouted as she jumped across the stars and the rubble to the Doctor.  
>"And we're still trapped here!" she exclaimed. The Doctor placed his cold hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes.<br>"You can still shape whats left of this world. One last time." he told her. She closed her eyes. "Think, Amy! Think blue! Think wooden box! Build it piece by piece." he told her.  
>Suddenly the TARDIS had appeared in front of them<br>"Result!" Amy exclaimed, the Doctor took her hand and they raced Towards it.  
>"Amy..." A voice called as she entered the TARDIS, she turned around to see the Blonde hair boy, she had been seeing threw out. But then he seemed to fade in the stars. She closed the door and raced to the doctor ,who was already talking then into the real world.<br>"But what about everyone else back there? What happened to them?" Amy asked the Doctor as she ran to the controls.  
>"They're gone, Amy." he told her. "The dreamers sacrificed themselves to save the world." he said as he pulled the lever.<br>"The men in black, the Dark. It was the dreamers?" Amy asked confused.  
>"Creations of the dark corners of the mind...their guilt, their fear, their repair...but still a part of who they were. And in the end, they accepted that." he smiled weakly at her as he placed his hand on her black leather jacket.<br>"And Amy...That's reality." He said truthfully to her as he gazed into his eyes. Amy didn't like that part of this reality. Her death didn't scare her. It was the Doctors that terrified her. 


End file.
